Love of the skies
by Nauge Alouette
Summary: AU The tenth generation was born in the time of the first. Their parents were killed in a war and they were taken in by a woman called Bianca. But there is a twist. All of the 10th gen are girls. What happens when they meet? Rated T Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

A young brunette ran through the war filled streets. Her parents were killed earlier and she had nowhere to go. She tripped over a ledge and fell. The tears that she had been holding in poured out. But when a hand was put on her shoulder she stopped for a bit looked up. A young lady was smiling down at her. She had long black hair and icy blue eyes. They were filled with sympathy, kindness, and sorrow. "Hey there little one. Come with me I'll keep you safe." She picked up the small girl and gathered her in her arms. They walked towards a small building, which held 6 other girls. Soon enough it was going to be her new home.

The young lady's name was Bianca and she owned and orphanage. It was a special orphanage that held children whose parents were killed by the mafia or were in the mafia and they were killed from an enemy famiglia. But she too was a Mafioso. She worked for the Vongola as a freelance assassin. But in her free time (which was a lot of free time) she took care of the girls that lived in her orphanage. She uses a sword and has cloud flames~.

There was Kyoya. She had raven black hair just like Bianca's but it was shorter, spikier, and she had gray eyes. The weapon she used were tonfas and she enforced discipline in Sicily and no one dared cross her. She only had a few exceptions; there was Bianca because she respected the woman, Tsuna because well she was the leader of their little famiglia and she wanted to protect her, and lastly Dino. The man taught her how to fight and helped with got her the tonfas. But he was like an older brother to her and a giant klutz. But she absolutely hated Mukuro. The pineapple head was strong… but she hated her. Kyoya is the cloud guardian.

Next is Mukuro. She has blue hair, which resembles a pineapple greatly. She uses a trident and illusions. She is known for being mysterious and strong. No one crossed her either unless they wanted to be tortured in the depth of hell. But she was also known for her signature laugh, which was, feared everywhere. She didn't know that it was because of Daemon Spade of the Vongola. Also, because they were so similar people were even more scared of her. She respected Bianca because she saved her from being the estraneo famiglia's guinea pig and she respected Tsuna because she was their leader. She really hates Kyoya… For some strange reason. Mukuro is mist.

Third in line is Tsuna. She is the leader of the group and one of the strongest. She already harnessed her Dying will flames and uses her gloves. Her eyes turn orange and an orange flame appears on her forehead. She is known for being kind and gentle but can kill when her family is danger. But most of the time her targets were fatally injured. She doesn't do very well in school and can be a bit clumsy. The people around her are her family. Kyoya, Mukuro, Ryoko, Hayako, and Takeshi are like her older sisters. Lambi is like a younger sister and Bianca is like the mom she never had. So she was pretty much happy, except for the fact that there were tons of fights in the family and she was a sadist…. But pretty much happy nonetheless. Tsuna is the sky guardian.

Then there's Hayako. She is very loyal and overprotective to Tsuna and uses dynamite. She is known for her short temper and her silver hair. She is very good at playing the piano though. She doesn't get along very well with the others and fights with them. She calls Tsuna Juudaime for some strange unexplained reason (or until I find a reason) and respects Bianca very much. Partly because she gave her the dynamite sticks. She is the right hand woman of Tsuna and is a part of her little famiglia. Hayako is the storm guardian. (A/N not much to say on Hayako… (_ _ ;))

Ah next is Takeshi. She is very cheerful, relaxed, and easy going. She almost always has a smile on her face to cheer up the others and is obsessed with baseball. She uses a sword that was passed down to her from her father before he died. She trained under Bianca who thankfully knew that sword technique. She is known to have never killed anyone else and her cheerful attitude. Other famiglia's know not to be fooled by that attitude because when it came to protecting Tsuna and the others she became very serious. She has an air to her that tells you she is very oblivious at times and she is not very smart. Takeshi is Tsuna's rain guardian.

Lastly there's Lambi and Ryoko. Lambi is the youngest of them all and she has horns that can absorb and shoot out lightning. She is very loud and loves candy. She is Tsuna's lightning guardian. Tsuna is like an older sister to her. Ryoko is the loudest of them all. She is very obsessed with boxing and strives to get better. She yells extreme! A lot. She is Tsuna's older sister figure and insists that she call her onee-san. She is Tsuna's sun guardian.

Well that's it for the introductions of the girls! There will be more coming along in their journey ahead. So how will they meet the first generation vongola? Lets take a journey and find out and it begins now~

* * *

Giotto, as usual, was doing paperwork in his office when his best friend Cozart came barging into the room. "Giotto! I got news~!" He looked up and saw the red head looming over him and his giant pile of paperwork.

"What is it Cozart? I have giant headache right now and I really don't feel like doing anything…" Giotto sighed. Cozart could be a complete idiot at times. He should know that when Giotto was doing paperwork that he was in a bad mood.

"Well you know my friend Emma?"

"Yeah… What about her?"

"Well do you know about that rising famiglia the Lupo famiglia?"

"Yes…" That was the small family that had formed only a year ago but it was already a feared name in the mafia world and it was already growing in power.

Giotto thought about it for a second and found that it was a good idea. "How are we going to get in touch with them?" Cozart was about to answer when Bianca walked into the room with her report.

"Giotto I finished here are the papers!" She handed him the papers before she saw Cozart. "Ah Cozart I didn't know you were here!" She smiled at the man.

"Hey Bianca! How are the girls doing?" Cozart asked. She was close friends with the two and they both knew she was running an orphanage in her free time.

"They're doing fine~ they're still training with their weapons and they're getting better every day! But honestly some people are scared of them now! I don't think that they're doing anything wrong!"

"Ah that's nice…" Cozart and Giotto's sweat dropped. Bianca could be a little oblivious at times. "Maybe because of their weapon training they may have been scaring everyone?" Giotto suggested.

"Maybe… Well they've also been talking about the mafia and some Lupo famiglia! Anyways nice seeing you here Cozart! Ciao~" She gave a big smile to them before leaving.

The two men looked at each other. The same thought was running through their mind. 'Who were these girls truly? Are they the feared Lupo famiglia? We have to know.' They nodded and then came up with a plan.

* * *

Cloud: Done! Well here is my late Easter present to you guys! I will post the next chapter of WDCANL wow that's long… plus sorry this thing is short...

Giotto: Ah! Cloud-san what am I doing here?

Cloud: Can you do a quick disclaimer please?

Giotto: Sure! Cloud-san does not own KHR whatsoever!

Cloud: yay thanks! *gives Giotto cake*

Giotto: Please review! *noms on cake*


	2. Chapter 2 Letters

The girls were in their dining room chatting about the letter they had received earlier that day. The only ones that were absent were Mukuro and Kyoya. Tsuna just stared at it. I mean who wouldn't? They had just gotten a letter from one of the most powerful mafia famiglias in Italy for crying out loud! But lets get back to the letter.

_Dear Lupo famigilia, _

_We would like to request a meeting between our two families._

_My friend Shimon Cozart has suggested that we should make a truce with each other. _

_I hope that we can agree to this truce with each other and become acquaintances. _

_Please send us a letter with your reply and if it is a yes, please note the date and time for our meeting. _

_Sincerely, _

_Giotto, Vongola Primo_

_P.S I hope my guardians will not be a burden. _

"Hey... Juudaime... Do you think we should trust these guys?"

"I think so Hayako. These people haven't known to betray anyone."

The door opened and in walked Kyoya. "Hn. She's right. I hacked into their records at they are clean." Tsuna turned to look at her.

"Is that all you dug up about the Vongola?" Kyoya shook her head.

"There is more. The Vongola started out as a vigilante group that protected innocent citizens from corrupt government and the mafia."

Takeshi interrupted her, "If they were a vigilante group how did they become a mafia family?" Kyoya glared at her, "I was getting to that!"

"Because they had so many enemies in the mafia, soon they became mafioso's themselves! Soon the family grew and got more subordinates and became one of the most powerful mafia families in the underworld."

"THEY ARE EXTREME! BUT WHO IS EXTREMELY IN THEIR GROUP?" Ryoko yelled out loud.

"Be quiet turf top! Kyoya was just getting to that!"

"I AM EXTREMELY NOT A TURF TOP!"

"Ryoko! Hayako! Stop now!" Tsuna ordered the two of them.

"I'm sorry Juudaime!" "I AM EXTREMELY SORRY SAWADA!" The two apologized and Kyoya continued.

"There is Giotto he is the leader of the Vongola and he has the sky flame, G is his righthand-man and his storm guardian, Asari Ugetsu is his rain guardian, Alaude is his cloud, Daemon Spade is mist, Lampo is lightning, and Knuckle is the sun."

When Kyoya finished Tsuna called the meeting to an end. She went to her room and thought about for a second. She knew that the name Vongola was familiar to her and these names were also familiar too. She sat on her bed searching through her memories for something. Then she remembered Bianca. She had mentioned these people before and she had also worked for the Vongola. But Bianca didn't know that these girls were in the mafia. So probably if she had suddenly seen her boss come to her house all of the sudden she might find out.

But in the end Tsuna decided to accept it. They would have the truce. It would be good for them to have a strong ally when it came to a battle. Even if they were becoming a strong family already they still needed alliances along the way. They already had an alliance with the Shimon because of her best friend Emma.* Then she began her letter,

_Dear Vongola famiglia,_

_We accept your offer. _

_Time, location, and date will not be a problem. _

_I hope we can meet on May 5, at around noon, in our headquarters in Sicily. _

_If you require it, we will send carriages for you and your guardians._

_I hope we can become good friends._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsuna Sawada, Lupo Primo_

_P.S I hope my guardians will not be an annoyance to you._

Tsuna looked at her work and she was pleased with it. When Bianca came home later that day Tsuna asked her if she could give this letter to Vongola Primo, her boss. Bianca was a bit surprised that they knew him but didn't ask questions. She just gave them a curious look before taking the letter with her. Dinner was a silent event there was nothing much to talk about and fight over since the girls didn't want to give their identities away. So they stayed silent. But it broke when a certain cow girl tried to steal a certain octopuses food. Then everything was lively again and almost the exact same thing was happening in the Vongola mansion.

* * *

Giotto had just stared at the letter before him. He didn't believe it. The Lupo famiglia was made up of the girls that Bianca had taken under her wing. And that certain woman was right now just humming and doing her paperwork on the couch in his office. He stared at the woman incredulously. How could she not know? But he was glad they accepted. So he sent a later back thanking them and politely refusing the offer of a the free carriage ride. Later that night, during dinner he told his guardians.

Lampo's reaction was, "Yes. That means more slaves for ore-sama!"

G's reaction was, "Brat! They're not your slaves! Also, Giotto are you certain about this?"

Asari siad, "Well! That's nice to hear! I look forward to meeting them!"

Knuckle said, well yelled, "I WOULD LIKE TO MEET THEM TO THE EXTREME!"

Daemon snorted, "Well, I wonder if they have a good illusionist... nufufu."

Alaude just went, "Hn."

So Giotto on the inside was hoping his guardians wouldn't act like this when it came time for the meeting. When he calculated that possibility he thought he was doomed.

* * *

Cloud: Well here you guys go~ and no I will not update on May 5! Because its my birthday! OuO. Nah JK its my brothers birthday the next day so I will probably update sooner.

Mukuro: You better... I want revenge on that melon head...

Cloud: Whatever you have to remember you were born in this era... That means he didn't attack you

Mukuro: Kufufu who cares? Also, Cloud does not own KHR

Cloud: Thank you guys! I will probably update this less than WDCANL so yeah...

Mukuro: Review... NOW

Cloud: Review please? I appreciate the feed back! so Ciao Ciao desu~ Next time you might hear me ranting about the Vongol rings "orz... Oh well Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3 Nice to meet you

The Vongola men had arrived at the girl's headquarters along with Cozart and Emma and it was utter chaos. The men were standing there in shock, except for Cozart, not because the girls were fighting it was because they looked exactly like female versions of them. Emma walked through it all calmly and tapped an irrtated Tsuna on the shoulder. Tsuna whipped around and glared at the redhead. "Whoa whoa! Tsuna calm down!"

Tsuna realized who it was and then doged a flying chair. "Ah Emma! nice to see you here!" Then she saw Cozart and greeted him. "Hi Cozart! Things are crazy here as usual!" She gave him a smile then turned to her guardians. "YOU GUYS STOP IT NOW. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP FIGHTING!" She yelled. But she still didn't realize Giotto and Co were there.

Then Emma poked Tsuna on the shoulder again, "Tsuna you do realize that the Vongola are here..."

Tsuna stared at her, "Really?" Then she looked past Emma. Thats when she saw the first generation staring at them in shock. Tsuna rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry about that..."

Giotto felt akward. It wasn't everyday that you saw a female version of yourself in front of you. "It's fine... I'm Giotto. Vonpola Primo."

Tsuna introduced herself as well, "Er... I'm Tsuna. Lupo Primo." Well that was a wonderful first impression.

G introduced himself next, "I'm G. Storm guardian and right hand man of Giotto."

Then, Hayako introduced herself, "Tch. I'm Hayako. Storm guardian and right hand woman of Tsuna."

Asari cheerfully introduced himself to everyone, "Haha I'm Asari! The rain guardian!"

Takeshi laughed too. "I'm Takeshi, Tsuna's rain guardian! Nice to meet you!"

Knuckle followed them and yelled, "I AM GIOTTO'S EXTREME SUN GUARDIAN KNUCKLE!"

Ryoko also followed their example but yelled even louder than Knuckle, "I AM THE EXTREME RYOKO THE EXTREME SUN GUARDIAN!"

Lampo huffed in annoyance at the thought of having to introduce himself to these servants, "I am the great ore-sama Lampo. The lightning guardian. You are all now my servants."

Lambi did the same, but she knew Tsuna would be disappointed if she didn't introduce herself, "I am Lambi the lightning guardian. Give me all your sweets!"

Daemon then introduced himself after the two brats did, "Nufufu. Daemon Spade at your service. Mist guardian."

Mukuro also did the same, "Kufufu. Mukuro Rokudo Sawada Tsunayoshi's mist guardian."

Alaude glanced at everybody before closing his eyes, "Hn." _Alaude Cloud guardian. _That was the message behind the grunt.

Of course Kyoya understood what he meant and replied with her own grunt, "Hn." _Kyoya, cloud guardian. Are you strong?_

Alaude grunted yes in reply. Kyoya did the same and she asked him for a fight and we all know what goes on from there.

* * *

Giotto's and Tsuna's sweat dropped at their cloud guardian's introductions. They both started to say who the guardians were at the same time and then stopped,

"You should go first," Giotto said. He was trying to be a gentleman.

Tsuna shook her head, "No you should go first." He was a guest after all.

"No you should."

"No you should. I insist."

"You're a lady you should go first."

"No you're a guest. You should go first."

"You."

"No you."

Then Lampo and Lambi shouted at the same time, "ONE OF YOU GO FIRST. ORE-SAMA/ I IS/AM TIRED OF WAITING."

The two mafia bosses stared at their lightning guardians and agreed that Tsuna would go first. Tsuna motioned towards Kyoya and said, "This is my cloud guardian Kyoya... She doesn't like to talk much." A grunt sounded from said female.

Giotto nodded in approval and told everyone, "This is Alaude my cloud guardian. He doesn't like to talk much either..." After the introductions were all done Tsuna motioned for the big group to follow her down to the underground base.

They went through a series of halls and doors. There were so many that if they got lost they were stuck until somebody found them and that was not a good thing. The big group walked through one last door and they had entered the meeting room. They all sat down and Tsuna faced them all. Here expression was dead serious.

"Let's get this meeting started."

* * *

Cloud: OTL I am so sorry i haven't been updating lately. I've rping on tumblr and not paying attention to my stories. So I won't be updating frequently ok? I hope you don't mind.

Giotto: It's fine you have you're reasons don't you?

Cloud: /sobs/

Giotto: /pats cloud/ Anyways she doesn't own KHR Ok? Thanks reviewing and reading her stories We hope you continue doing so. And lets keep those reviews going~ It might just get her off of tumblr for once.

Cloud: OI. But yeah thanks guys... and if you have any suggestions I'm open to them~


	4. Chapter 4 I'm sorry

Hey guys...

I have decided to leave the fanfiction community. Sooner or later I will delete my fanfiction account along with my stories.

My spirit for writing fanfiction on this site has disappeared.

I'm sorry if I disappointed you all my but I'm done writing. It's highly doubtful I will come back to writing in this community of fanfictions.

Thank you for reading my stories and commenting as well.

Ciao

-Kyo/Cloud


End file.
